Weiss Ritter (Excellen Browning)
|-|Weiss Ritter= |-|Rein Weiss Ritter= |-|Excellen Browning= Mecha Summary Weiss Ritter '''is one of the playable units in The Super Robot Wars series. Weiss Ritter was originally intended to replace Gespenst MK II, although the mech was too expensive and scaled down. The mech was later given to '''Excellen Browning, who took the mech as her own personal machine and uses it alongside her boyfriend Kyosuke Nanbu. Weiss Ritter can be upgraded to Rein Weiss Ritter through installing 60% Einst technology Mecha Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: Super Robot Wars Name: '''The mech's name is Weiss Ritter and when infused with Einst technology, it's called Rein Weiss Ritter (The pilot is named Excellen Browning) '''Gender: None, as it's a robot. Excellen Browning is a female Age: Several years old for Weiss Ritter and Rein Weiss Ritter. Excellen Browning is 23 Classification: Super Robot, Variant of Gespenst MK II Pilots: '''Excellen Browning '''Power Source: '''Tesla Drive '''Mecha Dimensions (Height): '''21.7 meters for Weiss Ritter and 21.9 meters for Rein Weiss Ritter '''Materials: '''Metallic Alloy '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Through The Tesla Drive, Weiss Ritter is capable of circulating energy through it's structure and projecting it in the form of attacks), Explosion Manipulation (The Oxtongue Launcher can fire explosive shots that when in contact with an opponent, will explode instantly), Electricity Manipulation (Capable of shooting raw electricity at opponents, of which is potent enough to pierce mechs), Fire Manipulation (Bullet Mode allows Weiss Ritter to shot flaming projectiles that will melt any mech it comes into contact with, which suggests it's degree is 2750°F) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Contains a comparable power to The Gespenst MK II, of which in itself is comparable to Cybuster. Fought against Granzon , who's Prototype Degency Canon can eclipse and destroy the entire solar system) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Swift enough to move at speeds that seemingly gives the appearance of duplication, of which even the likes of Granzon can't decipher as Weiss Ritter using their sheer speed. Should be comparable to Cybuster) 'Lifting Ability: Class K Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Can attack the likes of Granzon and harm them with their attacks, whom of which can destroy entire solar systems and can attack on the scale of 36 thousand black holes) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Capable of surving blows from Granzon and even enduring their basic attacks, which are empowered by a anti-matter reaction that allows it to create 36 thousand blackholes at once) 'Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Planetary (Her attacks are capable of attacking on the scale of the entire planet, in addition, should be comparable to Cybuster, who can destroy planets with Cosmo Nova) Intelligence: Genius '''(Like other Mech pilots, Weiss has a great deal of knowledge on the topic of Mechas, having been trained for comabt in and outside of it. In addition, knows the inner workings of mechs) '''Weaknesses: '''Can be playful at times and not take encounters seriously Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Oxtongue Launcher: The Weiss Ritter's main weapon is a long, heavy rifle that can fire both solid rounds and energy blasts. The beam cannon has a longer range, but the solid rounds are more powerful. *'Oxtongue Launcher E (Energy Mode):' Excellen sets the Oxtongue Launcher to its energy mode and fires it as an energy cannon. *'Oxtongue Launcher B (Bullet Mode):' Excellen sets the Oxtongue Launcher to ballistic mode and fires solid cannon rounds at the target. *'Oxtongue Launcher W: '''In this mode, the Weiss Ritter can freely use both the E and B modes. Excellen fires a series of cannon rounds followed by an energy blast. The Original Generation 2 version of the attack also fires Split Missiles and the Triple Beam Cannon. Called '''Oxtongue Rifle D' (D'''ouble mode) the North American localization. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Triple Beam Cannon x 3: '''The Weiss Ritter fires the energized beam cannons on its left arm. *'Split Missile x 12:' These are more advanced versions of the split missiles the normal Gespenst has, stored on the upper backpack that can launch and split open to reveal smaller missiles. *'Howling Launcher E: ' Excellen sets the Howling Launcher to its energy mode and fires a large energy beam. In Original Generations, the Rein Weiss Ritter fires countless number of the E-Mode beams, moving swiftly from one position to another so fast that it looks like several mecha, bombarding the enemy with multiple blasts. This attack can hit several enemies at once. *'Howling Launcher B:' Excellen sets the Howling Launcher to ballistic mode. It then fires large solid rounds at the target. *'Howling Launcher X:' This mode transforms the Howling Launcher into a larger (and more intimidating) weapon which mounts three large energy cannons. The Rein Weiss Ritter launches a super charged energy shot to annihilate the opponent. In Original Generations, the Weiss uses its Howling Launcher E to hit its target from several angles at once before it ascends and transforms the Howling Launcher, firing the deadly beam vertically at the enemy. The resulting shot sends the unit crashing to the ground, exploding in a cataclysmic fashion. Other '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Pilots Category:Geniuses Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Mecha Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Speedsters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 4